105656-this-is-not-an-mmo-well-not-on-my-server-anyway
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Easier to just make sweeping, generic statements than to admit you're complaining about no one being on-line at 2PM on a Monday when everyone is at work. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm on Orias, one of the 'low' pop servers. During peak hours I always see plenty of people on. They usually aren't spamming /z chat, but they are doing stuff with guildies, running dailies, playing around in plots, etc. What server are you on? and Are you sure it's really dead or that you simply are ignoring everyone around you doing their own thing? Remember, the server pop ratings (low, medium, high) are MUCH larger than in other games. Low is= medium on wow, and medium = high, etc And the place i tend to see the most folks, is actually when I am running around the public plots... not in the cities.. could be a factor. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, you're not the first one to come and discuss the lack of people on Contagion. :( | |} ---- ---- hmmm, is /who still broken? I remember a while ago it was only showing folks in your server shard.... I assumed they fixed it already but ... well you know what they say about assuming. | |} ---- ---- You're playing a game where you create virtual people that have no independent existence and aren't owned by you, and will eventually be erased when the game ends if not sooner. The only metric as to whether you 'wasted' time is if you had fun or not for most of that time. If you were having fun it wasn't a waste. Doing it again to have a slightly different experience could also be fun. Neither would be a waste of time in what is completely and totally an endeavor designed to suck up time. | |} ---- ---- Riddle me this, batman. What is a good dommy pve server? Because they're all currently low pop on my screen and I want to play now. | |} ---- couldnt tell you at all since I dont play dominion. but I am sure that someone else on here does and if you are seriously asking, I am sure they could tell you | |} ---- There really aren't any. Dominion population on most servers is abysmal. | |} ---- Stormtalon (US). When I'm on my medic, there's always plenty of folk on. I only play during Prime Time, so take that for what it's worth. | |} ---- Will give it a go, thank you! | |} ---- It started that way on Evindra, too ... but with the recent influx of re-rolls and the push to get some folks to swap sides, I saw a mess of Dommies this weekend when I was playing that side. | |} ---- Yes I am currently waiting on option 3. Its not the financial reason its more the principal. Yes I could of spent time reading though x amount of posts. And maybe spending x amount of time finding a relevant post to comment on would be a better way to be heard.. But I dont know that for sure and nor do you. My only hope is whoever is paid by carbine to read through the forums, does pick it up and pass it on to the powers to be. I am also not sure if its a Carbine issue and they care or its an NCSOFT issue. I am not into the whole concept game is only x amount of months old give them time to address various issues. From carbines website "we worked on a lot of them: titles like World of Warcraft, Everquest 1 and 2, Warhammer Online, City of Heroes, Free Realms, Diablo II, StarCraft. We've also had our hands in some other games you might recognize, like Fallout, Metroid Prime, and...well, you get the point. " They have had plenty of experience and would of seen some of the problems they have in other games. Yes they only have so much time. And there has to be a priority on what needs to be fixed. And maybe other issues would give better player retention than others. Ohh and im exile. | |} ---- ---- ---- Stormtalon is probly the best from what i have seen.. But.. I made an exile alt since i have 2 50 dominions and the population is night and day between the two factions Soooo many more people | |} ---- I was gonna say the same thing. On my server (Stormtalon) at any given time there are so many people crowded around the AH/CX in Thayd that you can't see the NPC. I try to do my dailies during the day over lunch because there is too much competition for mobs and things during "primetime". I'm not saying you aren't having an issue, but please don't say that there is no population when that isn't true for everyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have never had as issue for my dailies ... in the space of 50mins it takes me.. I would be lucky to come across 5 people in total on both factions. I have not said theres no population. Ive said my server it doesn't feel like im playing an MMO Its not for anyone to judge or second guess, Carbine will have all the stats on how many on each server at any time.. How many of each faction etc. Your experience looks like going to a restaurant where you cant get a table. My experience is going a to a restaurant and having no atmosphere. | |} ---- ---- You know...if even the most zealous defender of the game thinks that carbine caring about its players and listening to them would be an ACT OF GOD, I'm pretty sure that's a huge red flag. Yep. Pretty *cupcake* sure. | |} ---- ---- I know /who had been broken, I wasnt even aware if they posted that they fixed it or not. I used it once just to see how bad it was and had less than the people I could count in front of me at one of the AH's in Thayd...so figure its like asking "how many monsters are under the bed" when a kid. if any answer you are certain there are more that are being quiet. | |} ---- all it will accomplish, if you have a lot of locked threads directed to whatever they consider is the main thread. been happening with bot threads for a long time | |} ---- That's silly... If I had half the honest communication and effort from the devs in FFXI or SWTOR that I've had in Wildstar I would probably still be playing them... At this point in time, every /bug I've reported has been fixed (most being quest / item related), and the devs have been pretty honest and forthright. Jtal especially has been very upfront about itemization.... I never ever felt like the MMO's I played were anything besides what the devs made with no communication, period. Nothing I ever suggested and bugs I reported in XI never got fixed / implemented. SWTOR has been it's own special cupcake shoot. If the actually good and reasonable efforts made by the devs in this game amount to not existing sans an act of god, sounds like yall need a new god.. I suggest Cthullu personally... | |} ---- If your only experience in MMOs is FFXI and TORtanic, it's no wonder you think carbine is leaps and bounds ahead of others. Try EVE, Rift, go back in time for Warhammer Online, same for SWG. If you want great dev relations from any genre of game, try AI War, Arcen are cool guys who don't do this PR spin shit carbine is relying on. Jtal has been upfront about the itemization being shit. I guess that's a cool thing to admit after you release a game that was worked on for 9 years, but hey. Some people set the bar low. | |} ---- There was a decent amount of interaction between the devs and the players in SWG, fixed a lot of things that got brought up as concerns. One such thing was how Wookiees didn't get armor due to lore reasons, but with good materials everyone else could get 100% damage reduction armor (not intended at the beginning), so SoE added a special Wookiee armor set in response to their players. Other things were personal swoop bikes, housing options and fixes, tons of job balancing. Oh god the job balancing. I watched three devs come into my area to watch a guy in my guild who had basically broken PvP by stacking Fencer defenses with Teras Kasi defenses and some Pistoleer, making him unhittable. The devs actually joined us to watch and experiment on it with him, about a day after he posted it on the forums. | |} ---- sure, they were special, pre NGE they were going on (if they ever posted) about the awesome stuff coming up. about how they couldnt do this, or fix that (rubberbanding which was fixed by a player actually) zero mention that it was a 180 degree change and that if you didnt like it you could leave...which is what they said AFTER the NGE. anyone saying that any game doesnt spin, is simply not being realistic. a long time since they played their "rose coloured" games obviously makes them perfect in their memory when the contrary is very evident. | |} ---- It isn't, I've played EVE, Ultima, WAR, WoW, EQ & EQ2, FFXIV, RO, Aion, Terra, Rift, PW, AO, DAoC, and SWG for 3 days. I used those two as examples because they were the worst in feedback and communication from devs in my memory; but I don't recall having any terribly decent dev interactions in any of the others either. Of those WAR probably had the best dev communication (not including W*), but they managed to cupcake up their game by losing rights to the IP. | |} ---- Then I guess you can add wildstar to that list, because this really hasn't been anything special either. As much as it pains me to say it, the most dev interaction I've gotten was in Warframe (terrible game, don't play it). My clan was (and still is) the world leader for events and breaking things, and the lead designer joined our clan and chat for over a year, taking feedback and opinions on balance and features. Even though their devs are terrible and they have no idea what they're doing, that one guy made the effort to interact with us. | |} ---- Well we will have to agree to disagree. I am all for playing chatty cathy with a dev; and the W* devs do come on and do that. But when I think of good dev - community interaction I think of the devs responding to my feedback on bugs/ game issues. And frankly W* is the only game where my bug reports have actually been addressed. And as much as the flamers hate to admit it; most of what is being complained about now is what was called for on these self-same forums a month ago. The Dungeon loot / medal updates, the server increase, these were all things the forum community cried for and got... WAR was the only other robust MMO that I recall attempting the same magnitude of community involvement, and they did alright until they couldn't renew their license with GW. | |} ---- well, forums users have a short memory and no concept of "be careful what you wish for...you might get it" same thing happened at launch with servers, EVERYONE knew the demand would go down after the first rush. which it did, and is partially responsible for some of the issues screamed about currently. not saying its their fault, Carbine should have just said no, which is a completely different issue | |} ---- I don't consider Wildstar Developer all that much different than other developers in terms of communication. But it seems you are just so focused on painting everything negative to the point of being comical at times. For your example of SWG, it never happened to me. No developer ever came and watched my issue with the game. So by that token I should say SWG developers are crap because I don't have positive experiences with them. Which seems to be your logic. Because you disagree with them, and you do not have personal contact with them, so they are bad. Even though they are not all that different from other developers. As for Carbine, people have gotten direct communication from developers asking for more specific details about their issues. There are even explanations on why those issues occurred. If you frequent Bug Reporting forum you will see this constantly. So the idea that Carbine is not communicative is entirely limited by your own perception - yet you make sweeping statements and is strangely adamant about them regardless of evidence to the contrary. Wildstar developer do have an attitude - for good or for worse. They don't carebear their customers like some other developers do. But that doesn't really matter to me. Another developer might toss around PR lingo and explain why they won't lower the dungeon difficulty because their vision in the game. Carbine just says "No". Edited August 4, 2014 by Karamethien | |} ---- You're on the cusp of it, you almost have it. I'll give you a shortcut. It's almost like...people's attitudes...are affected by their perspectives...which are unique to them. Ergo, not everyone feels the same way or sees the same things. You were close to saying something like this, but you stopped and inserted your own perspective instead of just saying what I just did. | |} ---- Kara made a pretty good point. Ones ignorance does not equate with objective reality. Stick your head in the sand and you can pretend the whole world is dark and grainy... but that doesn't make it so. | |} ---- That is the problem. you are unable to separate personal bias from objective observation. Which is a big issue. Since it leads to another common problem. It is very difficult for people to realize that others are capable of things they themselves are incapable of. Since you are unable to separate your bias from reality, you seems to think everyone else lacks that capacity. | |} ---- You mean like the people saying the game is fine? Do ho ho. | |} ---- while they may admit that not everyone see's things the same way, because your view differs from theirs you are simply wrong and labelled a "white knight" because you refuse to embrace their message of hatred and doom and gloom. truth is, maybe the Wildstar devs didnt coddle them, or give them love or what have you. and because of that, they hate them. whatever the reason, they obviously keep giving them money for a sub. go figure. I guess you CAN put a price on hating something. and its 14.99 a month USD | |} ---- Fine is a relative term; compared to WAR, W* is doing absolutely fine... Granted that's clearly pedantic; but compared to anyother MMO I've played at launch, W* is indeed fine IMO. Now that's not to say it's perfect by any means; but the amount of bugs is quite reasonable when I think of games like XI, EQ, WoW, WAR, and TOR at launch. The Balance issues are no different than any other MMO, and honestly they are even a little better than TOR's IMO. Either way, they are no different from any other MMO. The combat is fun, the housing system, and range of PvP is impressive for a new game.... The raids are hard; the atunement is tricky, and there is lots of other content for less hardcore players (shiphands, expeditions, adventures, plots, challenges, crafting, etc) The problem with most folks is they have very unrealistic expectations / short attention spans and quickly forget the state of MMO's today, and build idealized effigies of what a game is or should be, rather than enjoying it for what it is. TLDR: of course W* has problems, all games do. But compared to other MMO's and given it's niche design and low budget it is doing fine. Not perfect, not stupendous, but fine. | |} ---- Given the amount of hype sold by carbine, the time invested, visible potential in beta, and the promises made, I had really expected more than middle-of-the-road mediocrity as a result. That may be "fine" for you though. Being better than TOR is like saying ONLY the engine of your car is on fire - at least the power windows are still working. | |} ---- Thats a terrible analogy. A better one would be: I thought I was getting a Lotus for my birthday, but I got a Lamborghini instead. | |} ---- everything is clear. they have buyers remorse and now, are doing everything they can until Carbine offers a gracious refund for the purchase that they feel ashamed of making. broken expectations make all the more sense now why they hang on to their dignity and try to ruin others expectations. well, I hope they get what they are looking for somewhere. but everything is clear now there is a better analogy for this, but probably best not to post it. | |} ---- ---- ---- And to be fair to the topic at hand, the servers were designed with the bigger populations in mind. Saying Low=Medium on WoW or another MMO is kind of a cop out. The developers have stated the servers allow a lot more but we have no specifics like what WoWs current limit is versus Wildstar. Either way server population always low means the world is not lively, at least not on Pago. Chat is a major indicator of how many people play. WoW servers may have a lower limit, but everywhere you go on even low pop servers the chat/grouping is much more lively. Why would that argument not be a valid one. I can log into WoW at 2PM on most servers and chat/group for things serverside. This game claims to allow a ton more players and my server is dead regardless of tthe time you are playing. Are we supposed to reroll/transfer constantly until we find a server that isn't dead and what happens if that server dies...Reroll/transfer again? When people transfer right now I would wager most go to Stormtalon or Pergo. Why? Because they are the safest bet. Server transfers/rerolling over a failing server plan is not a fix though. Wouldn't server mergers be a boon for everyone? Bump up the population to medium during peak hours and they could better distribute Dominion vs Exile, at least initially. | |} ----